Daemoni Filiam, Soror Autem Angelus
by Aranel Celebrenlam
Summary: Azazel hand-picked the children he gave his blood to. Each and every one was picked for a specific reason though none held as much promise as Samuel Winchester or Daniella MacGillivray. A/N: Warning for foul language and anything else that happens in Supernatural that isn't exactly kid friendly. I do not own Supernatural or the picture I'm using for the cover photo so please, no
1. Prologue

Azazel hand-picked the children he gave his blood to. Each and every one was picked for a specific reason though none held as much promise as Samuel Winchester or Daniella MacGillivray.

Both came from families with the blood of hunters on boh sides. He helped to make sure that they were raised in the life of a warrior, killing Sam's mother and Daniella's father and leaving just enough of a trail for the children's remaining parents to go after him out of rage though they would not be able to find him.

He had to ensure that his favorites were prepared for the road ahead of them and his plan for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! :) Hope you liked the first part of Daemoni Filiam, Soror Autem Angelus. For those who are curious the title is Latin that roughly translates to Demon's Daughter, Angel's Sister. If it's incorrect someone please tell me. I just used Google Translate. Oh and just a little disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters or plots, or the picture I used for the cover. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story ;)


	2. Chapter 1

A young thirteen year old Danniella MacGillivray sat in the front passenger seat of her mother's grey 1970 Chrysler Plymouth Fury waiting for her mother to come back. Danniella had been told to stay her seat until her mother came back and she had no intention of disobeying. Unless of course she knew her mother was in trouble. Her small pistol, loaded with salt rounds, lay at her side with her right hand resting on it as she watched her mother with curious eyes.

Her mother was currently using her knife to dig a small hole into the ground and place a little tin into it, pushing the dug up dirt back over the tin. Her mother stood back up and seemed to be waiting for something for a few moments. Danniella watched her mother's shoulders heave in a sigh of seeming defeat as she turned around and began to walk back to the car. No sooner had she turned around had a shadowed figure appeared behind her right where she had buried the tin.

Danniella sprung into action, her hand gripping her gun tight and shooting at the figure as she ducked and rolled out of the car to a tree a few meters to her right.

"Mum!" she exclaimed in a warning tone as she shot at the figure a few more times.

Mrs. MacGillivray turned in shock when she heard both her daughter's warning cry and the gun shots. Looking back over her shoulder at the place she had buried the tin to see a disgruntled middle aged man in an expensive looking suit standing there holding a hand to his chest right at his heart and his face was contorted in pain.

Danniella's face expression shifted to one of shock, confusion, and fear as all the salt rounds did to the creature was cause it to wince as the salt burned it. She dropped her gun and reached to her belt for her twin silver and iron knives. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't going to harm her mother if she had anything to say about it. Just as she went to charge at it, she heard her mother's voice call to her in a desperate yet commanding tone for her to stop.

"Danniella don't!" she called causing her daughter to freeze in place just before she could leap into a sprint at the man.

Confused beyond belief as to why her mother was stopping her from trying to kill this creature, the thirteen year old girl's eyes quickly flicked to her mother's face while her body stayed facing the creature ready to kill it if she needed to.

"Bloody hell! That does hurt you know!" the man said, his voice holding a gravelly tone and a smoky English accent to it.

When the thirteen year old's eyes flicked back to him again she found him glaring at her with a look that could kill. She fixed him with an equally heated glare that promised death and startled him a bit though he managed to not let it slip to the surface.

"Put your weapons away! Danniella, I called him here," her mother said clearly with the same commanding and authoritative tone she had previously used.

"Indeed she did so why don't you take your little toys and get back in the car so the adults can talk, eh?" the man, or whatever he was, said in a mocking tone as if he were talking to an incompetent child.

"Ma tha mi ag iarraidh éisteachd ri an tòin an uair sin bhithinn fuasglaibh an sgàineadh ma tòin, coileach nighe (If I wanted to listen to an asshole, I would fart you cock sucker)," Danniella shot back venomously without missing a single beat and seemingly surprising the creature before her though he quickly masked his surprise with an amused smirk.

"Danniella Ariadne MacGillivray, watch your mouth young lady!" Danniella's mother scolded with a scathing look.

"Sorry Mum," Danniella replied meekly, causing the man to watch their interaction with interest.

"Put your daggers away, get your gun, and get in the car. I have business to take care of here," Mrs. MacGillivray said sternly causing her daughter to give a nod in response and quickly do as she was told.

Danniella had learned long ago that there was no room for argument with her mother. You did as she said or faced the consequences and God help you if it was the latter choice that you made.

"You know why I called you here I assume," Danniella just barely heard her mother say through the car.

"Why does anyone summon a crossroads demon? You want to make a deal," the Englishman, a demon Danniella now knew, said with a seemingly ever present smirk. He walked closer to Danniella's mother and held out his hand to her as he undoubtedly introduced himself though she found she could no longer hear them.

She saw the demon send a blood boilingly aggravating smirk and wink her direction as he lead her mother a little further away from the car. Danniella ground her teeth together in agitation and downright loathing for the crossroads demon and what it was that her mother was doing. Despite not understanding at first, Danniella was well aware of just what a demon deal entailed and what exactly the form of payment was. Whoever this demon was, if it took her mother's soul she would do anything it took, short of her own demon deal, to hunt it down and fond a way to kill it.

After a few minutes of the two of them speaking, no doubt negotiating the terms of the deal, the demon's smirk grew wider and he stepped even closer to Danniella's mother than he had previously been. What Danniella saw next she swore would scar her for life. The demon lent over and his lips collided with her mother's and he deepened it quite quickly. Daniella couldn't help but feel proud of her mother when she saw her push the demon away from her roughly and backhanded him before wiping her lips and storming back to the car. the crossroads demon smirked after her and pulled out a black silk looking handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket and gently dabbing it the corner of his mouth. When Mrs. MacGillivray opened the car door on the front driver's side, Danniella heard the demon call after her mother.

"See you in a few love. Ta," he said and then vanished right before Danniella's eyes.

The car door slammed shut and Mrs. MacGillivray started the car with and angry jerk of the car key and started driving fast heading southwest. Back to their cheap and dingy motel room no doubt.

She turned her eyes to her daughter for a second and saw that Danniella's face was blank, and she refused to meet eyes with her mother. Instantly she was able to pick up on the pain and anger in Danniella's eyes though it was hidden in all other ways. Her eyes always truly had been windows into her very soul and for that her mother worried for her greatly.

"I found out what it was that murdered your father," the elder woman spoke though she knew she would get no response from her daughter. "It was a demon. His name is Azazel. We're going back to the motel and I'm going to track him or even summon him. We'll have our revenge soon Danniella. I can taste it!"

"But at what cost?" Danniella mumbled sadly, her voice just below comprehensible level.

"Speak up. You know better than to mumble sweetheart," her mother said and suddenly a switch seemed to be flipped in Danniella's brain and she could feel her blood boiling and saw her vision start to turn haze.

"But at what cost?!" she shouted angrily at her mother who looked shocked at the outburst to say the least. "You do understand what you've done by making a deal with that... that thing don't you? You've booked a one way non-refundable ticket downstairs in ten years or less if you die sooner than that! Once you're there, there's no going back!"

"I understand perfectly well what it means! I do not need my daughter to lecture me on what a demon deal means!" her mother shouted back at her, cutting her off from saying anything more.

"And you're just going to accept that? You're willing to take a one way trip to Hell just so that you could find out a name and species only? Not even a location or how to kill the damned thing because in case you didn't notice, we have no bloody fucking clue on how to kill a demon!" Danniella practically screamed at her mother.

Her mother, having had quite enough of her own daughter lecturing her, reached over and backhanded Danniella's mouth effectively silencing the girl.

"You don't have the right to be lecturing me Danniella Ariadne MacGillivray! I am doing this for your father and it is no one's choice to make but my own and you are not to speak of it again," her mother said, her voice raised though she was no longer screaming, with a stern tone.

Danniella sat there unsure whether she should be fuming with rage or bawling her eyes out. She opted to let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall silently as she fixed her eyes on the road ahead. Mother and daughter sat in the car silently for some time before either dared to speak again.

"How long?" Danniella managed to force out, her tone and expression blankly neutral and indifferent. "Standard ten?"

"No. Two years," the elder woman said and Danniella had to suppress and shove down another wave of blinding rage so she could remain neutral at least in appearance.

"Then let's hurry up and go find this bloody tally-washer that killed Dad," Danniella said, not sure what else could be done. She knew one thing for certain though, she was not going to let anything happen to her mother.

* * *

Together over the next two years, mother and daughter hunted after the demon Azazel. Many times they came close, but could never seem to get to him. He always seemed to be at least one step ahead of the pair. As the time came closer and closer to the end of the contract, Danniella had begun to run herself ragged trying to find a way out of it. So far, the only thing she had gotten was that she might be able to get the demon to revoke the contract though she had found no actual proof or records of this happening before.

In whatever free time she had, Danniella found herself either praying that God would help her save her mother or she was sneaking out and summoning crossroads demons to trap them and interrogate them. On top of trying to find a way to get her mother out of her deal, Danniella was also searching for two other things. Or rather, two demons. Azazel and the demon that made the deal with her mother.

Along the path to trying to find knowledge, Danniella found herself getting no where. All she had gotten were cold leads on Azazel and nothing about the crossroads demon she was hunting except that he knew she was hunting him. Some told her he had gone back to Hell for his own protection or that he was in hiding. Danniella highly doubted any of that was in fact true even if the demon that told her believed it themselves or not. The only thing she had found out was a name. The bastard that made the deal with her mother and now owned said woman's soul was known as Crowley.

Now Danniella found herself at the nearest crossroads to the motel that she and her mother were staying at while they were in the area after finishing hunting a rather nasty pair of werewolf sisters. The demon appeared almost as soon as she had buried the tin in the ground. A twenties looking blonde woman with short hair to match her short stature. Her green eyes looked like the leaves of a healthy tree during spring were staring directly at Danniella with something akin to amusement yet it was mingled with disgust.

"And what can I do for you?" she asked in a business like yet somewhat seductive tone.

"For starters you can look down," Danniella said with a self satisfied smirk at the demon bitch.

Her smirk only grew as she watched the demon's meat suit pale and it's eyes widen a little as it caught sight of the devil's trap she stood in.

"What do you want?" the demon asked warily, though she appeared to have calmed herself.

"What do you know about one of your colleagues. A guy by the name of Crowley," Danniella questioned hoping that she might be able to do this the easy way for once.

"I can't tell you," she replied causing Danniella to sigh and hang he head a little.

"I had been hoping that we could do this the easy way. This week has been kind of tiring what with my mother's quest for vengeance before her time runs out and the pair of werewolf sisters that we took down, I nearly got bitten by the way, and that's not even to mention the fact that I have been trying to find out how to save my mother and sending your little buddies back to the pit in the process. This week alone I have sent ten of you bastards back to your flaming home and the week isn't even over yet," Danniella spoke with with a disappointed and tired tone that slowly switched to one of cold indifference towards the end of her little speech.

"Look even if I wanted to tell you anything, I can't," she said, trying to convince Danniella to see it from her point of view. "You have no idea what they'll do to me if I tell you anything. What he'll do to me personally if I tell you a single thing about him!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but it isn't Crowley you should be worrying about right now," Danniella said as she picked up one of the buckets of salted holy water she had brought with her and threw it's contents on the demon who began to scream and writhe in pain as the holy water and salt burned her skin. Danniella let out a humorless laugh as the demon wiped her face with her hands only causing them to burn more as she looked at Danniella again with both hatred and fear. "I am what you should be afraid of right now."

* * *

In the end, Danniella sent yet another crossroads back to Hell and learned next to nothing, save that whoever Crowley was he had become quite the important man downstairs over the past two years. Of course Danniella's mother had to make her deal with someone that all demons now seemed to greatly fear messing with. The only bright side to any of this mess was that with Danniella's mother hunting Azazel and Danniella hunting crossroads demons in search of Crowley, the MacGillivray name had become feared by demons and other creatures of the supernatural world once again just as it had been during her great grandparent's time.

Her mother's family had once been among the most respected family's of hunters from what her mother had told her. They had extensive knowledge of the supernatural creatures and how to handle them though this knowledge had been lost with them when they died before being able to pass it on to their own children. But Danniella had no actual idea if this were true or not or if it was just a story a mother had told her as a child as she never met her great grandparents or even her grandparents and they left nothing behind. Being on the move all the time, Danniella had only ever met one other family of hunters well enough to call them friends. The Harvelles. Good people and great friends to both Danniella and her mother. Jo had become like a sister to Danniella while she and her mother had been at the Roadhouse, the bar Ellen Harvelle ran with some help from her husband though he was a hunter. Ellen had become a second mother to Danniella. It had been quite some time since she had seen either of them in several years.

Now, Danniella found herself laying in her bed in the motel room staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Her mother had less than two days left on this earth and Danniella was still as far away from finding a way out of the deal as she had been when she started her search. It was then that she found herself rolling out of her bed onto her knees beside the bed with her hands folded, head bowed, and eyes closed.

"Uhm, I know it's kind of been a while since I last did this and all but, uh... I need your help. Desperately. I'm sure you already know exactly what's going on but please Lord, just bear with me. I guess... I just feel like I need to say it," Danniella spoke, her voice at a whisper so as not to wake her mother who was still sleeping soundly in her own bed. "My mum, she's uh... she's done something horrible and stupid. Ever since I can remember, my mum has been hell bent on getting revenge on the thing that killed my father. After going thirteen years chasing cold trails and getting absolutely no where, she had enough and... well she did something I never thought I would see a hunter, let alone a good Christian, ever do. She sold her soul to a crossroads demon, apparently a bloody important one too from what little I've gathered trying to find him. His name is Crowley. She got the information, well some of the information, she had wanted so desperately and in exchange she got two years left on earth. Those two years are up now. She's got a little more than a day left and I've got nothing on how ot save her. Please, God, if you you're listening... show me a way out for her. I can't do this alone. Please help me save my mother. She's all I have."

By the time she had finished with her prayer, the tears had begun to fall freely from her blurry and glossed eyes. She stayed where she was silently weeping for an indeterminable period of time, her forehead resting against her hands that still lay folded on the bed in front of her. Then she felt a feeling of calm wash over like a wave and she was able for some reason to breath a little easier.

"Sounds like you're in quite the pickle there darling," a distinctly British male voice said, though it most certainly did not belong to the crossroads demon that she was looking to tear to shreds if she got the chance.

Danniella found herself acting upon pure instinct and in a flash she had grabbed both her twin knives and held them at the man's throat and heart. She took in his appearance just as quickly as she had drawn her knives though she found herself slowly beginning to lower them. Something about this man made her feel as though she could trust him. He had sandy blonde hair that was somewhat gently spiked up in the front. His face had some wrinkles to it, though not so much as to make him look old, and his features were somewhat angular with clear laugh lines an crow's feet by the corners of his sparkling blue eyes. around his mouth he had a small mustache and goatee style scruff beard. He wore a grey v-neck shirt that seemed a little too deeply cut for a man in her opinion though she found that it seemed to suit him quite well, with a black blazer over it and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he said with a soft smile, his words sincere as he looked over her puffy face and tear stained cheeks.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice hoarse but not holding a fraction of an ounce of hostility and instead she found that more than anything she was just simply curious.

The man smiled at her and looked over her shoulder at her still sleeping mother who had begun to stir at the noise of their voices. He offered her his hand and said, "Perhaps you and I should speak outside love. Don't want to wake your mother after all. Poor woman needs her rest."

Danniella nodded in agreement before putting her knives on her bed and accepting the offered hand. The man led her outside and closed the motel room door behind himself before he turned back to face the distressed thirteen year old hunter.

"Right then. Introductions," he said and gave a theatrical bow as he spoke his next words. "My name is Balthazar. I am an angel of the Lord."

The thirteen year old's eyes widened considerably though such a thing was to be expected, even though Balthazar could easily sense the knowledge hidden in the young girl.

"I guess I should have known," Danniella said with a hint of a amused smirk playing on her lips after she swiftly got over the shock. "But it's just... I didn't really think God would uh, find my problem to be all that important since my mother committed one of the worst sins there is besides suicide or just flat out renouncing your faith in Him, or devil worship."

"Love, all problems are important to Him," Balthazar said gently in a caring tone that shone through his eyes as well. "That and there is also the small fact that I'm meant to watch over you."

At his words, Danniella's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and she asked, "What do you mean you're supposed to 'watch over me'?"

Balthazar gave a little chuckle with a dazzling smile and said, "I'm what you might call your guardian angel."

Again Danniella's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows knit themselves together. A guardian angel? All this time she hadn't ever thought such things existed or that if they did that God wouldn't waste one on her. There were so many other people out there who needed someone to look out for them after them o help them with even the smallest of things because they couldn't do ti themselves. Compared to such things, all her problems up until now seemed so menial and unimportant.

"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

At her question, Balthazar's own expression morphed into one of curiosity tinted confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, truly not understanding. Surely the girl didn't think so little of herself hat she thought herself any less worthy of a celestial guardian than anyone else would be.

"I don't mean to be rude, bu it's just that there are so many people out there who need help much more than I do on most occasions, barring this particular one of course, so why link a guardian angel to me when someone else out there probably needs them a lot more?" she asked.

Balthazar's confusion was resolved now and he understood. It brought an invisible smile to his lips to see such a caring and selfless soul when the world was now filled with such greed and selfishness.

"You're just as important to the big man upstairs as anyone else Danniella. I promise you that He loves all of His children, which humans are just as much His children as angels, equally. If you think about it, it's somewhat odd really that would make you related to not only every human on this earth, but also every angel as well. Whether we would be considered siblings or step siblings I have no idea but you and I are in some strange way brother and sister."

Danniella couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face at Balthazar's rambling and she let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yes I suppose we are, aren't we," she said before her face lost the smile and every last trace of happiness and mirth disappeared from her eyes. "Is there anything you can do to save my mother?"

His face also lost all it's previous mirth at Danniella's despairing words as he already knew the answer to her question was not one that she was going to be happy or even relieved to hear in the slightest. He could only hope that whatever she chose, she would not hate him for it in the end.

"Not in the way of saving her, no. I am truly sorry," he spoke, fully meaning every word he said to her.

Through the bond that they shared as guardian and protectorate, Balthazar was able to feel the crippling grief, pain, sadness, and volatile anger that was swirling around just beneath the surface. He forced himself to avoid looking her in the eyes when possible as it broke his heart to see her in such pain and anguish especially when he knew that he could do nothing to truly relieve her of the unwanted emotions.

"What can you do?" she forced out with a shaky breath as the tears began to pool in her eyes once again, spilling down her cheeks silently.

Balthazar sighed and loathingly forced his next words out knowing they would only distress his young charge even more. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes as he said it and instead found himself looking to the ground to his left.

"The only thing I can do for her is to ease her passing. When the hell-hound comes for her it will rip her apart and dig her soul out to drag it down to Hell. I can... I can spare her this pain by killing her instantly myself. She will feel next to nothing and her soul will be sent straight down. No hell-hound involved," he told her to which Danniella could only give a heaving sob to, unable to keep her pain silent any longer.

Not knowing what else he could possibly do, Balthazar opened his arms to the girl who rushed into them and buried her face into his chest below his shoulder as she was quite a deal shorter than he. he wrapped one arm tightly yet gently around her torso while gently placing his other hand on the back of her head ans stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He placed a tender kiss to the top of her head before resting his chin there and simply allowing her to cry.

They stayed like this for quite some time, until a little while after Danniella had run out of tears to cry. Balthazar did all he could think to do to try and comfort her but he knew it could never be enough. She was a mere thirteen years old and was about to loose one of the last people she had in the world that she could count on. Her last blood family that still lived as far as she knew.

Some time while Danniella had been crying, Balthazar had moved them over to a bench by Danniella's motel room door and the thirteen year old had tucked herself into his side. The angel looked out over the sky to see the sun was rising and he hated himself for what he was about to make her decide between.

"Your mother will be awake soon. You need to choose if you want me to give her a quick and painless death in her sleep or wait and spend one last day with her," Balthazar said, his tone as tender and light as he could possibly make it.

For several minutes, Danniella said nothing as she forced herself to internally debate the two options that had been given to her. If she had Balthazar do it now then her mother would be saved some of the pain and fear that she would feel if she didn't have him do it but Danniella would not get to say good bye at all. Yet if she waited and let herself spend one last selfish day with her mother, then yeas she would be able to say good bye but her mother would meet a bloody, violent, and painful death.

"Do it," Danniella said, her voice hoarse and barely audible though seemingly stronger than before.

Balthazar sighed, pulling his arm from around her and standing. Once up on his feet, the angel offered his hand to Danniella who reluctantly took it and followed after him as they walked back into the motel room. Danniella stopped no further than two feet into the room and looked at her sleeping mother unable to cry any more tears though she still felt every last bit of the pain she had earlier. She willed herself to move to the bedside and bend down to place a loving feather light kiss to her mother's forehead.

"I love you. Always remember that," she said in a shaky whisper before reaching down and grabbing her mother's hand and nodding to a waiting Balthazar.

The angel silently over to the opposite side of the bed from Danniella and reached with is right hand to Danniella's mother's forehead though he stopped halfway there and looked to Danniella saying, "You should close your eyes or look away. You shouldn't see this."

"Do it. I'm not going to leave her. Just do it," Danniella said, not looking at the angel but at her mother's peaceful face.

Balthazar reluctantly nodded and continued reaching forward til his hand met with her mother's forehead. The thirteen year old felt her mother's hand go limp in her own and her skin quickly begin to grow cold and saw it pale beneath Balthazar's touch. Her mother was gone.

* * *

Danniella forced herself into motion as she began to pack up hers and her mother's things. Once everything was packed up into the car, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911 and told the woman who answered that she had found a dead woman at the Super 8 Motel in Ramsey, Indiana. After that she hung up and looked over at her mother's cold corpse once again and reached a hand to the silver cross charm that now hung around her neck. From slightly behind her to her left, Balthazar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Time to go," he said to which the teenager nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind the both of them. He watched her walk over to her mother's 1970 Plymouth Fury and placed her bag in the back seat. "Where will you go?"

"Wherever the job takes me I guess. That's how it's always been, so why change it now right? No reason for that part of my life to change now too," she said with a shrug after having turned back to face Balthazar.

He gave a small teasing smile and asked, "I trust you know how to drive then?"

Danniella managed a small smirk back and replied, "I've been driving this thing since I was nine Balthazar. I think I'll be fine."

All he did was smile back at her before the two of them stepped closer to each other and wrapped their arms around the other in a hug.

"Take care of yourself Danni," he said softly and placed another gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Danniella pulled away with a small smile on her face and said, "I promise I will. Will I see you again?"

"If you ever need anything, even just someone to talk to, all you have to do is call me. Also if you just want to talk over the phone I put my number in your bag," he told her and gave a nod to her bag in the back seat of the Plymouth. "Oh, and don't be surprised if I stop by of my own volition on occasion to check up on you."

"Then I guess this is good bye, for now at least," she said, a hint of sadness in her tone though she smiled at him as best she could under the circumstances anyway.

"I suppose it is," Balthazar agreed before turning to walk back into the motel room while Danniella turned and climbed into the driver's seat of the car and started the engine.

"Balthazar!" she called after him just as he got to the door causing him to turn back to her and raise an eyebrow at her curiously. "Danni?"

The angel smirked good-naturedly at his charge before simply winking and disappearing with the sound of flapping wings. Danni could only shake her head a little at the eccentric angel that she now knew she was tethered to. She gently put her foot to the gas pedal and the car lurched into movement as she pulled out of the motel parking lot and out onto the open road ahead.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Daemoni Filiam, Soror Autem Angelus! :) Again, anything in another language was translated using google translate so it is probably not even close to being right, but it's the best I've got until I actually start learning other languages. The language Danni was using to insult Crowley was Scottish Gaelic and should anyone reading this know the correct translation for what I was trying to say into Scottish Gaelic, please let me know so that I can fix it. Thank you to anyone who actually reads this story and I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
